For example, there is known radiographic X-ray equipment for dental examination, which is provided with an X-ray irradiating member that irradiates a subject with an X-ray flux, an X-ray imaging member with an acceptance surface provided for receiving the X-ray flux transmitted through the subject, and a driving device that causes the X-ray irradiating member and the X-ray imaging member to perform a revolving movement around the subject, and which can perform CT imaging and panoramic radiography (for example, see Patent Literatures 1, 2).